Boyfriend Hugs and Butterfly Kisses
by raindropsandbutterflies
Summary: A collection of fics where either Kurt and/or Blaine are hurt, sick or injured. I'll happily accept and write up prompts sent via review or pm.
1. Exhausted

It had been a long week, and Blaine was exhausted. He'd been so busy unpacking his stuff into Kurt's apartment that he'd pushed back writing his reports and applications for various things, meaning he'd had to stay up into ridiculous hours of the night in order to complete them, and his fatigue just added to his homesickness and stress, and to top it all off; he was pretty certain he was coming down with something. _Screw it_…exhausted was an understatement.

He winced in pain as the front door slammed behind him, and dropped his bag on the floor, kicking off his shoes. Work had been a nightmare. He'd picked up a few shifts at a café on arrival in New York, but not because money was an issue…he figured it would help him feel more settled and that he might get to know a few more people, but no. Instead, it made him feel like shit, and the only people he was getting to know were the regular demanding assholes who wanted their coffee made in two seconds flat or they'd pitch a fit and curse at him before storming out the door. He sighed as he sank into the couch, and hugged a pillow tightly. He felt miserable. His feet ached, his head was pounding, and he couldn't breathe properly without sniffing pathetically. Utterly miserable. All he wanted was to be tucked up in bed with some hot tea and lemon and a few Disney movies, but Kurt had made dinner plans for the two of them at a fancy restaurant to commemorate Blaine's arrival and there was absolutely no way he could let him down. His eyelids were heavy as he pulled the couch throw onto himself as he shivered. Kurt wouldn't be home for a while…he'd just close his eyes and rest for five minutes, that might make him feel better. Nuzzling his head further down onto the couch and using his folded arms as a makeshift pillow, he gave into the exhaustion.

"_Baby, wake up…" _

Blaine blinked blearily as he opened his eyes. He rubbed them tiredly and _fuck_…he was pretty certain his body hadn't been so sore earlier. What time was it? And who's hand was that pressed to his forehead? _Ah…Kurt. _Oh fuck.

"Whaa-" His voice was croaky and his throat dry. He swallowed a few times before trying again. "S-sorry…d-dinner?"

Kurt tutted sympathetically, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"You're burning up, Blaine, we're not going anywhere."

"But dinner…" Blaine mumbled.

"Dinner plans can be remade. You're sick, sweetie. Come here," Kurt was on the couch next to him now, and although Blaine couldn't remember him getting there, he nestled into Kurt's warm arms gratefully. He moaned as a sharp pain shot through his chest, making him cough.

"Tell me what's hurting, babe." Kurt rubbed soothing circles into Blaine's back, and he leaned into the touch.

"My head hurts…a-and _fuck_…my chest hurts a-and I can't breathe properly an-" He sniffled miserably and Kurt pressed a kiss to his check.

"Shushh, it's going to be alright, we'll get you into bed and you can take some Tylenol and sleep it off, okay?" Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shaking body, helping him to his feet. Blaine nodded.

"Bed sounds good." He mumbled, pressing his face into Kurt's shoulder as he was guided to their bedroom. "And I-I'm sorry…" He whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" Kurt asked, helping Blaine remove his jeans.

"B-Because this week was meant to be great for both of us and I've just been so busy and so stressed and I miss home and…and," A tear rolled down his hot cheek. "And now I just feel so sick and I look gross and pathetic and…"

Kurt silenced him with a kiss. He felt so bad for him, he looked entirely hopeless with his flushed cheeks and glassy eyes and the way he was swaying on his feet slightly. He helped him get into bed and placed another kiss on his cheek before kicking off his shoes and climbing into bed next to him.

"I love you, and you're my boyfriend and I'm going to take care of you." He rolled over and opened the bedside drawer, retrieving a blister pack of painkillers. He popped two out and handed them to Blaine, who swallowed them dry before Kurt could even offer him water.

"Thank you…I love you too…" Blaine said as he shut his tired eyes. He felt Kurt wrap his arms around him and he let out a sigh of relief. Bed was good. Kurt's hugs and bed was better.

"Sleep tight baby, feel better soon."

Blaine stayed conscious enough to feel Kurt press a few kisses into his hair, before he let the tiredness take over again.

Kurt smiled to himself…this was way better than dinner out.


	2. Stomach Flu

Kurt groaned as his stomach gurgled painfully for the fiftieth time that hour. He rolled over in his makeshift towel bed on the bathroom floor and pressed his knees to his chest, trying to suppress the horrible noises his tummy was making. He took a few shaky breaths and bit back the waves of nausea that were seeping through his body.

"I hate everything." He mumbled, pressing his forehead to the cold bathroom tiles.

"You hate me?"

Kurt whipped his head around at the sound of his fiancés voice, but the quick movement made him dizzy and before he could even reply he found himself emptying whatever was left in his stomach into the toilet. He felt a gentle hand on the small of his back, rubbing calming circles into his hot skin. A few hot tears trickled down his cheeks, either out of embarrassment or disgust at himself; but before he could work it out his stomach cramped painfully and he fell back into Blaine's arms.

"My poor baby..." Blaine murmured, pressing kisses into Kurt's hair. "My poor, poor baby."

Kurt dropped his guard now, allowing himself to nestle deep into Blaine's arms and cry at how shit he felt.

"Shhh, it's okay, you're okay," Blaine whispered comfortingly "Let's get you cleaned up, darling...do you feel like you'll throw up again?"

Kurt shook his head, and Blaine propped him up against the bathtub for a second to grab a washcloth and a cup of water. He carefully dabbed around Kurt's feverish face and helped him wash his mouth out, before scooping him up into his arms and slowly carrying him into their bedroom.

"Do you think you could manage some ginger ale? It might help settle your tummy," Blaine asked, but Kurt shook his head. "Maybe later then...is there anything you would like?"

"Painkillers please." Kurt wrapped his duvet tightly around himself, snuggling down. "And some cuddles..."

Blaine smiled to himself. He didn't like that Kurt was hurting, but he was pretty adorable. He returned from the bathroom with a glass of water and some pills, and Kurt took them gratefully. He placed the glass on the side and climbed into bed, where Kurt was massaging his sore tummy, wincing every now and then.

"Here baby, let me do it." Blaine soothed, replacing Kurt's shaky hands with his own. He rubbed small circles into the feverish skin and Kurt relaxed a little, cuddling up to Blaine. Before Blaine could even ask if be was doing okay, he heard soft breathy murmurs coming from a now sleeping Kurt. Blaine pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek and continued to rub the sick boy's stomach, before closing his own eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Written for the prompt of Kurt with stomach flu. Thanks for the reviews and a favourites and follows!


	3. Cold

Blaine sniffled and ran his cuff under his nose, whimpering a little at how raw it was. Winter was really getting to him, and he'd managed to become victim to the worst head cold ever. Maybe that was exaggeration, but he definitely felt like death. His sinuses were throbbing and his nose was constantly dripping and stuffed up, but no amount of nose blowing seemed to relieve it, leaving him sniffing and sneezing to no end.

"_huh'GTCHH! eh'SHH!...hehh..snff!...n'HXCHT!_" He groaned at the pressure in his head, leaning his warm head against his locker. He pulled his homework out of his locker and chucked it carelessly in his bag, overly grateful that it was the end of the day so he could just go home and rest.

"_Heh'ISTCHHH! huh'ishh!" _He closed his eyes, massaging his temples and trying to relieve some of the built up tension.

Kurt walked up to his locker, clucking sympathetically at his miserable boyfriend. He rubbed his back slowly, trying to get him to relax a little. "Poor baby," He cooed as Blaine opened his eyes, sniffing glumly, his eyes red and watery.

"I...do't feel too good_...heh'ITSCH! Geh'TSCHHH...snfff_!" He stifled his sneeze in his elbow as Kurt took his bag off of him, and slung it over his shoulder with his own.

"Let's get you home sweetie," Kurt swung his arm around Blaine's shoulder and guided him to his car. Kurt had driven Blaine to school that morning, thankfully, so there was no issue with whose car to take. "We'll go back to mine…Carole should be home and she makes the _best _chicken soup, I promise." Blaine just nodded and rested his feverish head against the car window, attempting to blow his sore nose.

"That's probably not going to work, darling." Kurt said, noticing what Blaine was doing. "You'll just irritate your nose more and you'll be stuffier." Blaine let out a hopeless whimper. "I know it sucks, but we're nearly home babe."

As they pulled into the driveway Kurt could almost hear Blaine's sigh of relief. He helped him out the car and into the house, making a mental note to thank Carole for acting on his text about putting the heater on. Blaine, on entering Kurt's room, immediately face planted onto the bed, welcoming the darkness which took some pressure off his pounding head. He coughed into the pillow, and followed with a pained groan at how sore his throat was; almost rivalling the rawness of his overblown nose. He zoned out for a while, focussing on both trying to breathe and keeping the sneeze fits at bay, but lifted his head off the pillow when he heard Kurt re-enter the room. He was carrying a tray holding a bowl of steaming soup, some vapour rub, tissues, and the biggest mug of hot honey and lemon that Blaine had ever seen.

"Tb'ank you…" Blaine sniffled as Kurt rested the tray next to him. Kurt smiled at him. His boyfriend's red nose, watery eyes and messy hair were completely adorable. As Blaine started to sip the tea, Kurt got to work on unbuttoning his shirt and massaging the vapour rub into his chest. Blaine let out little murmurs of relief as he found himself being able to breathe slightly better, and he leant into his boyfriend's soothing touch.

"Is that a bit better?" Kurt asked, adjusting Blaine's pillows so he could sit up to eat some soup. Blaine nodded and tried to lift the spoon to his mouth, but his hands were shaky and he ended up spilling most of the soup back into the bowl.

"Awh baby…" Kurt laughed sympathetically "Here, let me help," Blaine pouted, defeated as he let Kurt feed him small spoons of soup, but was thankful after he realised how great the soup was. He allowed Kurt to feed him for a little longer, until he felt the tell-tale tickling of his nose.

"Huhhh...Ku-_Kuhh_rt..." Blaine snivelled, nostrils flaring. "Godda...sdeeze.."

"Let it all out, sweetie, you'll feel better for it." Kurt reassured, replacing the spoon in his hand with a box of tissues and passing a handful to Blaine.

"_HUTCHH! Heh'ISTCHHH! huh'ishh! guh...snnnf...snfff!, g'NXTT_! Hehh…"

"Bless you." Once Blaine had finished sneezing, Kurt pressed a kiss to his warm cheek.

"Tthang you…" Blaine sniffed.

"You're welcome. Is there anything else I can get you? How about a movie? Do you want to take a nap?" Kurt asked, tucking the blankets tighter around his sick boyfriend.

"Movie soub'ds good…an cuddles?" Kurt couldn't resist his wide puppy dog eyes.

"Of course baby. Any particular movie?" He got up and sorted through his collection, pulling out a few of Blaine's favourites. Blaine pointed to Finding Nemo and Kurt smiled, that was always Blaine's go-to movie when he was sick and miserable. He inserted the disk before climbing into bed next to Blaine, tucking an extra blanket around the two of them. Blaine coughed, digging his hand into his chest to relieve the congestion. Kurt replaced his hand with his own, rubbing small, gentle circles into Blaine's warm chest. Blaine nestled his head into Kurt's neck, breathing shallowly and shakily. He felt Kurt pressing kisses onto the back of his neck, making his heart flutter…he just felt so lucky. Whereas many significant others would freak at the prospect of germs and sniffles, Kurt was caring for him like it was a second nature and the obvious option.

"I lobe you…" He murmured into Kurt's neck, feeling the vibrations of his voice against his face.

Kurt smiled, how had he struck gold with this guy so easily? Guys like Blaine don't fall for guys like him…and he kinda loved seeing Blaine like this; vulnerable, needy. So different from his usual perfect front. He was so glad Blaine was comfortable enough around him to let him know he needed caring for. He really loved this guy.

"I love you too Blaine. I love you too."

* * *

written for the prompt of blaine with a cold :)

klaine are the cutest, y'all.


	4. Meningitis

Meningitis. Viral meningitis, to be more specific. Blaine was scared, but to be more specific with that as well, he was terrified that he might lose Kurt. On one hand, he was counting his blessings that it was viral, and not bacterial, which put Kurt at much less of a risk, but on the other there were still the symptoms and discomfort that he had to watch his boyfriend suffer, and that was horrible. He knew something was wrong when Kurt got sick to the end of summer, especially with his strict sanitizing routines that could almost rival Miss Pillsbury's and a conscious effort to avoid those who were sick. It was just weird. It started with a sore neck, which Kurt put down to just sleeping awkwardly, but it only seemed to get worse, getting stiffer and more painful as the days went on, despite continuous neck massages from Blaine and a few tubes of deep heat, which would usually do the trick. After that came the headaches, starting off with a minor twinge every now and then but progressing onto full blown migraines leaving him stuck in bed with the heavy curtains drawn shut. Blaine only started to get really worried though when the fever came, and with that came the nausea and drowsiness, all of which Kurt just put down to a stomach bug. Blaine knew it was something more, though. It wasn't until Kurt was dehydrated (due to not being able to keep anything down, even water) that they finally sought help. He was so pale, his skin was almost translucent, and he was so shaky he could barely sit up.

Blaine drove him to the hospital, expecting them to hook him up to an IV, maybe, and put him on a course of antibiotics, but once the doctor saw how he couldn't even touch his chin to his chest without literally screaming in pain from his neck, things got way more serious. They decided to do a spinal tap, which Blaine knew was going to be hard to watch, and would draw blood depending on the results from that. Kurt was changed into a gown and laid down on a hospital bed, but didn't seemed phased by the large needle heading for his back, that was, until it actually entered his skin.

Blaine couldn't stop the tears streaming down his cheeks as he heard his boyfriend screaming out in pain, and he couldn't do anything to help. He grabbed his hand, trying to murmur nonsensical things into his ear like 'it's going to be okay, shhh, baby, it's okay,' but all he could manage was letting Kurt squeeze his hand until it was almost blue, and a kiss for bravery when they finally finished.

He felt like a fucking failure, crying more than Kurt was. He just felt so helpless and scared and he was so out of his depth. Kurt must've realised this, because he managed a small smile of reassurance.

"It's going to be…" He took another breath, exhaustion almost rendering him speechless. "I'll be fine…" Blaine could only nod, praying that Kurt would be right.

The wait after the spinal tap was the worst. Kurt had fallen asleep and was breathing softly, his face crumpling in pain if he moved his head awkwardly, but otherwise he looked pretty peaceful. Blaine, however, was freaking out. He was told by the doctor that the results would be back soon, and to try and relax, but how could they even expect him to relax? His anxiety was through the roof, and he couldn't sit still. He paced around the room; the TV playing softly in the background as a first attempt to distract him…it didn't work. So he waited, and it was the longest wait of his life. He didn't even pay attention to what was going on around him, other than Kurt, until the doctor re-entered the room, a few files in his hand. He managed to convince Blaine to take a seat before he explained it to him.

"It's viral meningitis." The doctor started. "He's going to be okay, but the next week or so probably will be very uncomfortable for him. He's also contagious, but you are unlikely to catch the meningitis off him, if anything there is a chance of you just getting some flu-like symptoms. He's going to be okay."

Those words were all Blaine needed, the 'he's going to be okay' that cleared his mind slightly. He was still scared, and felt bad that he couldn't really help, but Kurt was going to be okay, and that was all that mattered to him. Now he just had to make the next week as comfortable for Kurt as he possibly could. Kurt awoke as the nurse changed his IV fluid, and she explained it to him. He nodded tiredly as she explained, but Blaine was surprised how well he took it. He knew that if that was him in Kurt's place, he'd be freaking out right now. Kurt motioned for Blaine to come over and sit with him, and so he did cautiously, still concerned that he mind cause Kurt some pain.

"How're you feeling?" Blaine asked, biting his lip. He had a feeling that Kurt remembered a lot of what'd happened earlier.

"I'm okay." He shrugged. "These painkillers are amazing…" He sighed, making Blaine smile slightly.

"You're going to be okay." Blaine nodded reassuringly, and Kurt smiled at him.

"I knew I would. I spent a lot of time in hospitals when I was younger and my mom was sick, I've seen a few kids with this type of meningitis, and sadly quite a few with the bacterial type…" Kurt trailed off, yawning. He grabbed Blaine's hand shakily, "Now, how are _you_?"

"I'm okay." Blaine lied. Kurt raised his eyebrows. It was typical of him, in hospital attached to wires and with needles in him, but still more concerned about others. "I was scared." Blaine admitted, looking at the floor.

"It's okay to be scared…you did good though. Thank you…" Kurt yawned again, wincing as a pain shot through his neck. "I'm proud of you."

"You were so brave, Kurt. So brave…and I just kinda stood there sobbing."

"I would've been sobbing if the roles had been reversed and I had to watch you in pain," He squeezed Blaine's hand comfortingly. "It's okay to cry. It's going to be okay. I love you."

Blaine leant down and pressed a kiss to Kurt's warm forehead.

"I-I love you too…" Blaine said, shaking his head and laughing as fat tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm such a baby…"

Kurt smiled before his eyelids fluttered shut and he was asleep again. Blaine laid down next to him, still scared, but reassured that Kurt was a fighter. His fighter.

Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

well this was super emotional to write.

I'm not a medical expert and had to do a bit of research in order to write this, so I actually learnt quite a lot, and I hope this is okay medical info wise.

written for the prompt of kurt with meningitis.

more prompts would be lovely, I have time to write loads with summer coming up. :)


	5. Fever and Dehydration

Blaine felt awful. He could feel himself sweating, but he was so cold at the same time, and his head felt like someone was holding in under water, blurry and swimming. He bit his lip trying to pay attention to what his history teacher was saying, but it didn't work. All he could focus on was the throbbing pain in his temples and the overwhelming feeling of nausea that sat in the pit of his stomach. He glanced up at the clock; the bell was due to ring any minute to signal lunch time, and Blaine couldn't have been more thankful when it finally did. He was so tempted to go and see the nurse, but she would probably send him home, and with both his parents being away on business and his brother out of town, there was nobody to pick him up...and he was definitely not in any state to drive. He wasn't sick though. No, he definitely wasn't sick. Tired. Not sick. Blaine Anderson never got sick. And even if he was sick, nobody would care. Tired. He was just tired.

Kurt glanced worriedly over at his boyfriend who had just entered the cafeteria. Something definitely wasn't right. His usual olive skin appeared a few shades lighter, ghostly, but with an almost green tint. He held his stomach slightly, and Kurt was pretty certain he had just stifled a gag. He couldn't blame him, though, the smell of the greasy cafeteria food was enough to make anyone's stomach turn. Blaine slumped down next to him, and it was then that Kurt knew something was definitely wrong. Looking closer, he could see tiny beads of sweat on Blaine's forehead, but he seemed to be shivering, and he hadn't even greeted Kurt with the usual kiss.

"Blaine? Baby?" He placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder, finally getting his attention. Blaine blinked dazedly, and then gave Kurt a small smile of acknowledgement. "You're sick." Kurt stated, but Blaine's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Not sick." Blaine stated defiantly. "Jus'a bit tired..."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, taking Blaine's hand and helping him back to his feet.

"Honey, you're sick." He touched the back of his hand to Blaine's forehead, and had to bite back an exclamation at how hot he was. "Definitely sick. You have a fever babe."

Blaine looked confused again, and swayed on his feet slightly. Kurt wrapped an arm around his chest, literally holding him up; he was not about to have Blaine pass out.

"I'm taking you home." Kurt stated, taking Blaine's bag and his own, and leading Blaine to the front office slowly. They had to stop every now and then as Blaine ran out of breath, every step seemingly taking more and more energy out of him. Kurt signed them both out for the day and led Blaine out to his car, becoming more and more worried about him every second. He was definitely getting paler, and looked like he was going to fall asleep any minute then. Blaine collapsed into the passenger seat, curling into a little ball and closing his eyes. Kurt noticed that his breathing was getting heavier, and hurried to start the car; the sooner he got Blaine home, the better. They were half way to Kurt's house when Kurt heard a weird gurgling sound, and Blaine shuffled a bit in his seat. He looked over at him, and his breathing was definitely getting even heavier, and if possible, he was even paler. Kurt turned his attention back to the road, focussing on getting home, until he heard Blaine let out a gasp.

"K-Kurt...I'm go-gonna..." He didn't finish his broken sentence as he let out a weird hiccuping sound and clamped one hand over his mouth, the other on his gurgling stomach. Kurt knew what was going to happen. He pulled over to the side of the road and Blaine literally fell out of the car door, throwing up violently. Kurt took a deep breath and ran over to him, rubbing his back in big circles and comforting him.

"It's going to be okay, let it all out, you'll be okay baby," He cooed, thankful when Blaine finally stopped and slumped back against the car, a disgusted look on his face.

"I'll get you some water," Kurt searched through his bag for a water bottle and gave it to Blaine, who swallowed it down quickly. They sat there in silence for a minute, Kurt holding Blaine's hand reassuringly and rubbing his back with the other hand, until Blaine leaned forward, gagging. Kurt just watched helplessly as his boyfriend threw up the water he'd just consumed, and just waited until Blaine collapsed into his arms, shaking like a leaf.

"Baby, I know you're going to hate me for this but I'm taking you to the hospital," Blaine let out a small moan and pressed his hot face into Kurt's neck. "I know babe...but you're really sick...plus you can't keep anything down so..." He trailed off when he saw a hot tear stream down Blaine's flushed cheeks. He scooped the shorter boy up in his arms and rested him in the back seat of the car, giving him his jacket to use as a pillow.

Driving to the hospital was easier said than done, Blaine pressing his face into the jacket to avoid throwing up. Despite not having anything left in his stomach the nausea was still rocking his poor tummy like a boat on stormy seas, leaving him shaky and ever so grateful when they finally reached the hospital. Thankfully Kurt managed to park near the entrance, meaning Blaine didn't have to walk too far, but Kurt still ended up supporting the majority of his boyfriend's body weight as they shuffled in. Kurt filled in the admission sheet as Blaine sat silently in one of the waiting room chairs, but the nurses obviously saw how shit he looked as he was seen to almost immediately. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand tightly as they made their way into the examination room, with Blaine laying on the bed and Kurt right next to him. The nurse clucked sympathetically at Blaine as the doctor poked and prodded at him, pinching his skin and stopping when Blaine had to empty his stomach once again.

"It's just flu-like symptoms," the doctor explained, "but he's really dehydrated, and seeing as anything we give him orally he will most likely throw up, we'll have to put him on an IV for fluid and painkillers."

Kurt nodded as Blaine squeezed his hand tightly, a tear falling down his face.

"Please...no..." He begged, and Kurt was pretty certain his heart broke.

"It's okay, baby. You'll feel better for it, and then we can get you home afterwards, I promise."

Blaine sniffled, but the sniffles turned into full blown hysterical sobs as the doctor returned into the room with the IV needle.

"You'll just feel a scratch as it goes in." He said, but Kurt knew it would be worse than that. He sat there hopeless as the nurse cleaned the skin on Blaine's arm with an alcohol wipe. He knew how much Blaine disliked needles. He hated them, and couldn't get blood drawn without almost passing out. He whispered nonsensical things in Blaine's ear in an attempt to block out his boyfriend's screams and calm him down, but Blaine didn't stop sobbing until a few minutes after the IV had been administered, and the painkillers were starting to work.

"You were so brave, baby. I love you."

Blaine just sniffled and held Kurt's hand tighter. He was miserable and his fever was still raging, but he was so, so glad Kurt was there.

* * *

Written for both the prompt of fever and dehydration...I figured I'd mix them.

thanks for the reviews, y'all are cute! I also had a request to continue the meningitis chapter, so that will be happening soon!


	6. Guilt, Hypothermia and a Broken Bone

Kurt knew he should've gone. Blaine hated the cold, but when he offered to put the trash out Kurt didn't think twice about it. Blaine had offered and didn't seem too bothered about it, but when he didn't return after five minutes, Kurt started to worry.

Maybe he was just chatting to a neighbour? But for five minutes? Unlikely. Kurt quickly pulled on his boots and grabbed his coat before hurrying out the front door. Although he didn't know what to expect, he certainly wasn't expecting what he found. Blaine was lying on the ground, pale and shaking, clutching his arm.

"Blaine!" Kurt rushed over, crouching down beside the shivering boy. "What happened?"

"I...I slipped..." He explained, struggling to sit up. Kurt pulled him gently onto his lap and removed his own jacket. Blaine needed it way more. "'m arm hurts..."

Kurt looked down at Blaine's arm and cursed sharply. It definitely wasn't meant to be bent that way.

"I need to get you to the hospital," Kurt said, but Blaine shook his head violently. "I know you don't want to, but they can fix you up baby. " He explained. Helping Blaine up and into the passenger seat of his car. He turned the heat on immediately, but it seemed to do nothing to cease Blaine's shivers or help his blue lips and almost transparent skin.

They arrived at the emergency department, and were seen almost immediately. Blaine seemed to settle, and was struggling to keep his eyes open. He barely even made a sound when the nurse's hooked him up to an IV. They explained to Kurt that Blaine's body temperature had dropped too low, giving him mild hypothermia, and after examining his arm declared that it was definitely broken. Kurt felt a sinking feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach. If only he'd gone out instead of Blaine; then they wouldn't be here. All he could do was press kisses into Blaine's hair and squeeze his non-hurting hand until Blaine's temperature had risen enough that they could leave. His arm was bandaged and in a sling, and he was on heavy painkillers, but Kurt managed to get him out of the door and home quickly with surprisingly little struggle.

Kurt set him up a bed on the couch and switched the tv on, but Blaine wasn't paying attention to it, nearly asleep under a pile of warm blankets. Kurt pressed a kiss to the sleeping boy's forehead and held him carefully.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

I've had a few prompts that've been a bit similar, so I combined them into this little drabble. It's not amazing, but it's cute, I guess.:)


	7. Panic Attack (Just Breathe)

_Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out…_

It wasn't working. Kurt could feel his chest getting tighter with every attempted breath. _He couldn't breathe. _He hugged his knees close to his chest trying to focus, but the world was spinning and he was pretty certain the room was shrinking. His breathing was way too shallow and rapid and he couldn't stop himself from shaking, his whole body wracked with shudders. _He felt a hand on the small of his back. _He couldn't move, all energy drained from him. He couldn't breathe, he was dying, he just couldn't fucking breathe.

"Kurt." There was a voice. Calm, in control. _Blaine. _"Kurt, I need you to breathe with me okay sweetie? Copy my breathing."

There were a few loud, deep breaths, and Kurt tried to copy. He fumbled around and grabbed Blaine's hand, trying to steady his own shaky gasps, but it wasn't working.

"You're doing good baby, let's carry on."

They continued to breathe together, Blaine slowing and exaggerating his own breaths and Kurt copying, until his world stopped spinning and his chest felt less tight and he could finally breathe. Kurt felt strong, warm arms lifting him up, and before he knew it he was on his bed, Blaine situated in front of him. Blaine leant forward and kissed him gently on the lips.

"You're okay, it's okay now," He reassured, and Kurt could only nod, mouthing a silent thanks and cuddling into Blaine. "It's fine baby…now I know that you want to sleep and I'm more than happy to join you, but you should probably eat a little something first, maybe some crackers?" Kurt wrinkled his nose up and sighed as Blaine pulled a mini packet of saltines out of their bedside drawer.

"I know, I know…" Blaine smiled as Kurt took a tiny bite of a cracker and nibbled on it. "But you've got to keep your levels up. We can talk later about what happened, if you want to." Kurt had discarded the food away to the side and snuggled down into the bed, pulling Blaine next to him. "Sleep tight baby, I love you." Blaine whispered, stroking Kurt's hair.

* * *

_So this was just a lil thing considering I haven't updated in a while…I'm back now I guess. I have panic disorder and having a Blaine to cuddle me after a panic attack would definitely help. I have my dog instead, though. (blaine is like a puppy anyway idk.) Prompts would be as fabulous as this beautiful couple, okeydokey. _


	8. Bloods

Kurt was confused. Blaine hadn't sat still all day, and although he did usually bound around like an excitable puppy, this was different. He was tapping his feet on the ground so hard that his knees were shaking, and he was wringing his hands. Either something was up, or Blaine just really needed to pee.

"Hey Bee." Kurt greeted his boyfriend as he sat opposite him. Blaine glanced up from his phone and managed a small smile, but then he just continued to bite his lip.

"Blaine. Spill," Kurt demanded, reaching to hold Blaine's hand. "Tell me what's up."

Blaine smirked, shaking his head a little.

"You'll think I'm pathetic, but I'm scared." He admitted, and Kurt rose an eyebrow, willing him to continue.

"I have to go get my blood taken after school." His cheeks immediately blushed.

"I'll come with you." Kurt offered, and Blaine seemed to relax for a second.

"Really?" Blaine seemed surprised when Kurt nodded. "So...you don't think it's stupid?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Of course not, everyone's scared of something, and getting blood taken just happens to be your thing." Blaine leaned across the table to hug Kurt.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He exclaimed. "I'll meet you by the car after school."

By the time they were sitting in the waiting room after school, Blaine was wracked with nerves. Kurt was stroking his curls soothingly and whispering encouragements in his ear, but Blaine kept shaking until they were called by the doctor. After that, he paled, and clutched Kurt's hand so tightly that it was almost blue. The doctor swiped his arm with an alcohol wipe and Blaine let out a small whimper, a tear rolling down his cheek. Kurt wiped it away and pressed a kiss to the spot. Blaine continued to squeeze Kurt's hand until the needle entered his skin and he moaned, miserable tears rolling down his cheek. Kurt wiped them all away again, pressing even more kisses to his face.

"You're doing so well...I'm proud of you baby."

* * *

written for the prompt of Blaine being afraid of having blood taken.


	9. Migraine

Kurt knew Blaine, and Blaine knew Kurt. But Kurt couldn't know every Blaine, just as Blaine couldn't know every Kurt. Kurt knew how to comfort Blaine when he was crying, and that if he was stressed, to make sure he slept and ate. He'd seen Blaine happy, nervous, scared, hungry and content. He'd been there when Blaine had been puking out a car window, and when he'd been sneezing under a pile of blankets. Kurt pretty much considered himself a Blaine expert, well...that was until he found himself in a situation where he was rendered completely hopeless.

"Blaine! I'm home!" Kurt called as he entered their apartment. He frowned; it was unusually quiet. Normally Blaine would be practising guitar, or cooking or making a pillow fort or something, and the apartment would be buzzing with noise. Kurt shrugged and dropped his bag gently on the ground, toeing his shoes off. Maybe Blaine was taking a nap? He had looked especially tired when he left for class in the morning.

He hummed to himself as he made his way into the bedroom, sitting down carefully next to the Blaine shaped lump that was shaking softly. Was he having a nightmare? Kurt peeled back the blankets, unable to hold back the small gasp that escaped his lips.

Blaine was drenched in sweat, his eyes clenched shut. He opened his eyes a fraction to look at Kurt, but winced as he did so, immediately shutting them as the light pierced through him.

"S-sorry..." Blaine whispered. "Migraine..."

"Ah baby..." Kurt soothed, stroking Blaine's damp curls. "How bad is it?" He internally facepalmed after saying it; if it wasn't bad Blaine wouldn't be in this state.

"It feels like someone's...like they're drilling into my brain..." Blaine moaned, burrowing back under his sheets.

Kurt clucked sympathetically, biting his lip. How was he meant to help? It wasn't like Blaine was able to explain what he needed. He walked into the kitchen and picked up some usual go-to sick items, placing them on a tray. Making his way back into the bedroom, he placed the tray down next to Blaine. He tapped what he assumed was Blaine's back softly, helping him sit up as he pulled the blankets down. Blaine glanced at the tray, managing a small smile. His boyfriend really was a sweetheart.

"I don't know what to do to help you baby..." He whispered, attempting to speak as quietly as possible. "So choose what you like, and then we can cuddle." One thing that Kurt did know was that cuddles were a surefire remedy.

Blaine's hands shook as he swallowed down two of the painkillers, before grabbing an ice pack. Kurt helped him lay the ice pack on his temple before Blaine curled into Kurt's warm body. Blaine's eyes closed almost instantly as he willingly let sleep take over.

Kurt smiled to himself. He may have been completely unprepared but Blaine was slightly more comfortable, and that was better than nothing. He was pretty certain this migraine wouldn't be the last, and he was right. Whenever Blaine got run down, a migraine would be right around the corner, and Kurt would find himself learning more and more about how to help. Slowly but surely, he was discovering a whole other part of loving Blaine.

* * *

aw baby.

i need these guys in my life to snuggle me through everything.

please prompt and review:)


End file.
